Les Poissons (Wo Hop version)
Inside the dining room table, Nick was standing near the window, looking out into the distance. While Badger was seated at the large table, beginning to clean his pipe, Nick was waiting patiently for Judy to arrive as he tried desperately to reason with the male fox. "Oh, Nick, be reasonable," said Badger, feeling clearly amused while waving his pipe in the air. "Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Nick cut him off. "I'm tellin' you, Badger, she was REAL!" he said, "I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her." He put his left hand over his chin, gazing out the glass windows. Suddenly, laughter was heard from behind him. He turned his head to see the lover with the cat. "Come on, honey." said a voice, "Don't be shy." It was Duchess. She stood by the door frame, guiding the lover into the dining room. Out of the shadows came Judy. Judy was now wearing a frilly, sleeveless pink-and-white dress with white short, puffy, pink sleeves, pink ribbons, a matching sash, a white dress skirt, a white petticoat (similar to Cinderella's homemade dress), a white hairband with a bow on the center, and a teal and jade beaded necklace. This was a new look for Judy, and she showed that she was being treated well by the servants. Nick's eyes widened as Badger walked up behind the male fox. "Oh, Nick, isn't she a vision?" asked Badger. The grin he had was never slipping off his face. Nick's mouth hung open. But he closed his mouth and swallowed, feeling somewhat nervous. "You look - wonderful." Nick stammered. Judy, unable to say, "Thank you," replied with a gentle blush, she shrugged her shoulders, appreciating the nice comment, a smile on her face as her violet eyes looked up from behind her long ears. Nick blushed a light pink as Badger helped Nick into his chair, quite enthusiastic, but not before giving the young princess a light nudge. Nick pursed his lips, but grinned nonetheless. "Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy?" He helped the princess into her seat. Badger tucked the chair under the table as the female gray rabbit sat down. "Uh, it's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Nick?" Judy wasn't playing attention anymore. She was too intrigued by the glistening silver 'dinglehopper' resting on the table. With a wide smile, she picked up the shiny object and began brushing her ears with it. She looked up to face a confused Nick and a horrified Badger. Judy delicately placed the 'dinglehopper' back on the table and looked down in embarrassment. She bit her lip and looked up as she saw Badger using a lighter to ignite the coppery thing that Judy understood as a 'snarfblatt'. Badger kindly smiled at her, and handed her his pipe. "Uh, do you like it?" he asked, "It is a rather fine..." Oak stopped in mid-sentence when the female gray rabbit blew into the pipe as if it was a trumpet, sending a cloud of smoke spurting out the top and straight into his face. Nick cracked up with laughter while Duchess gave a small giggle. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed. Nick cleared his throat, trying to regain composure. "Ahem. I'm sorry, Badger." Duchess smiled, placing a hand on the male fox's shoulder. "Why, Nick," she said. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Judy looked up from the table and smiled. "Oh, very amusing," said Badger, as he used a handkerchief to wipe the last bit of smoke of his face and sniffed. "Duchess, my dear, what's for dinner?" "Oooh, you're gonna love it!" Duchess smiled. "Chef's been fixing his specialty, grilled fish!" Oscar poked his head out from behind a sugar bowl and gasped upon seeing the chef of a French kitchen. He was a short, slender rabbit with light brown fur, brown markings at his nose, fingers, and toes, a white muzzle and bucktooth, long ears with tan ear innards, a black nose, and brown eyes. He wears a black silk robe that appears to have small red pepper designs on it, laced red and white-colored cuffs, a red sash around his waist, a white chef's hat, and a matching apron. His name was Wo Hop, the French chef of the kitchen. Wo Hop rummaged through a cupboard. Singing in French to himself, he hummed to himself as he took a basket of trout and putting one on a counter. With his food ready, the brown rabbit chef started singing. Wo Hop: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' ''Love to chop And to serve little fish Grabbing the trout from the basket, Wo Hop pulled out a cleaver and violently chopped off its head. This shocked Oscar horribly. Horrified that this was happening, Oscar hid his face. Wo Hop: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish Taking out another trout, Wo Hop took the cleaver and violently chopped off its head then proceeded to skin it and gut it while Oscar leaned against a wall and covered his mouth, feeling quite sick, feeling as if he may want to throw up. Wo Hop: Les poissons Les poissons Hee hee hee Hah hah hah With the cleaver I hack them in two Taking out another trout, Wo Hop again chopped its head and then chopped the rest of the body into tiny pieces. Oscar tried getting away, but he found himself face to face with the trout's head. Wo Hop: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? After cutting the trout's head off, Wo Hop pulled out the insides of the trout and cooked it on a frying pan before serving it on a plate. Spotting a large lettuce leaf, Oscar grabbed the leaf and used it to disguise himself as he slowly scuttled away from an unsuspecting chef, who is too absorbed into his little fish hacking mania but Wo Hop took a mallet and began smashing a tuna flat. Wo Hop: Here's something for tempting the palate Prepared in the classic technique First you pound the fish flat with a mallet When Wo Hop pounded the tuna flat with the mallet, Oscar flew off the counter along with other stuff on it. He hid again under the lettuce before hearing more gross stuff from Wo Hop's preparations for the tuna. Wo Hop: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice Then you rub some salt in 'Cause that makes it taste nice When Wo Hop was describing those horrid moves, Oscar cringed even more. Just after Wo Hop put the salt on he rather was holding the fish body close to his cheek, Oscar worst fear was confirmed when the cook reached out and grabbed the lettuce leaf, leaving him exposed. The small fish kept perfectly still as the chef gasped, "Zut alors!" exclaimed Wo Hop, "I have missed one!" He picked up the 'dead' fish and continued singing, Wo Hop: ''Sacre bleu'' What is this? How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent fish? ''Quel dommage'' What a loss Here we go In the sauce Now some flour I think just a spurt Wo Hop tossed Oscar into a bowl of sauce and threw a spot of flour in his face, making him cough and sneeze before pulling him out and stuffing some breadcrumbs in his mouth. Wo Hop: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt 'cause you're dead And you're certainly lucky you are Oscar spat out the breadcrumbs and wheezed loudly. WonHop didn't notice that the fish in his hand was still alive. Wo Hop: 'Cause it's gonna be hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' Wo Hop threw Oscar across the room into a large pot of boiling water. Oscar held on to the inside of the pot before a bubble popped, burning him out of the pot and onto the counter with a loud thud. Wo Hop, hearing the 'thud', looked over to it being confused. He used a pitchfork-like utensil and stabs on either side of the fish, picking up Wo Hop and carefully inspected it. "What is this?" he asked. Oscar spat water at Wo Hop's nose, making him scream in pain as he held his nose. Oscar landed on the handle of a pan on the stove. Wo Hop reached for the fish, but instead put his hand on the fiery hot stove. The chef screamed and blew on his hand as the pan fell onto his foot. Wo Hop grabbed his foot and cried in pain, before sending Oscar an angry glare, grabbing a bunch of knives and hurling them at the fish. Oscar, who ducked each knife, dove under the counter, and while the chef was looking under the counter, Oscar pushed the bowl of sauce off the counter. The bowl shattered on his head. Going more insane, Wo Hop lifted his cleaver and brought it down. But all he managed to chop up was the counter. He saw Oscar hopping for his life. Oscar screamed as he tried getting out. The cleaver landed right in front of him, stopping him from hopping that way. He quickly made a mad dash underneath Wo Hop and hid underneath a cabinet of glasses and pottery. Wo Hop screamed, holding his mallet in his hand, Oscar hid as the psychotic chef jumped and crashed into the shelves. Back in the dining room, everyone heard loud crashes coming from the kitchen. Duchess, who was pouring drinks for the prince, Badger, and their young guest, looked in the direction of the kitchen at the sound of a large crash. "I think I'd better go see what WonHop is up to." she said. Once she had excused herself, she hurriedly made her way to the palace kitchen. Back in the kitchen, the insane chef, ripped clothes and all, was tearing apart the cabinet, mindlessly throwing things out of the way trying to find Oscar. "Come out, you little pipsqueak, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" he snarled. He continued to tear apart a cupboard. "Wo Hop!" shouted Duchess. He shot up, banging his head on the shelf, causing several new pots and pans to fall or break on the floor, at the sound of Duchess's shrill voice. His robe and apron were torn and stained, his chef's hat was gone, and there was a hole in the elbow of his torn robe. "What are you doing?" Duchess demanded. Wo Hop stammered about what he was doing earlier. "Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, ''madame." he finally said. Duchess scowled at the light brown rabbit as he gave her an apologetic grin and pinched out a fire that had started on his long ear. Duchess picked up the plates - which all had a metal dome over the top - off a nearby bench, and storming out the kitchen. "Well, I never!" she exclaimed in disgust. Badger set his glass back on the table as Duchess placed their dinners in front of him, Nick, and Judy. "You know, Nick," he said. "perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Nick simply sat there, staring at Judy with a lovestruck expression on his face. Realizing that Badger had said something to them, they snapped out of their daze. Nick let out a small chuckle and looked at Badger. "I'm sorry, Badger." he said, "What was that?" Badger leaned over to the male fox and whispered, "You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off-" As Badger complained, he opened his dish, and Oscar was huddled inside. Judy noticed Oscar and became worried. Oscar quietly shushed the worried female gray rabbit, who opened her dish and urged for Oscar to quickly hide in hers. "Easy, Badger, easy." said Nick, "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested." As the two chatted, Oscar quickly and quietly dashed across the table and hid in Judy's dish. With Oscar safe, Judy quickly turned to Nick. "Well, what do you say?" asked Nick. "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Judy nodded, genuinely excited by the prospect and also internally relieved. "Wonderful!" beamed Badger. "Now let's eat, before this fish wanders off my plate." He looked down, only to be confused that Oscar had just hopped off his plate. Dinner got carried on into the evening long after the sun had set and afterwards, Judy, Nick, and Badger went their separate ways. Judy was now dressed in her nightclothes as she watched Nick play with Toothless from the balcony. Judy was now wearing a pale blue tank top and blue capri pants as her pajamas. "Come here boy!" Nick laughed to Toothless, "Arrr!!!" He knelt on the ground and Toothless ran up to him and growled. Nick growled playfully at the black dragon as he pinned him down. He looked up and smiled when he saw that the female gray rabbit he'd found on the beach that day, watching. Nick waved at Judy, and she waved back, before slipping further back into her room. Nick's eyes sparkled as his smile widened. He was actually really looking forward to taking her around his kingdom tomorrow, and could only hope that she felt the same way. Judy smiled as she brushed her ears with her fork. Oscar complained about his experience in the kitchen as he cleaned off the cooking spices. "This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." he complained. Judy patted Oscar on the head. "I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady!" scolded the fish, as he waved his lettuce leaf at Judy while she walked over to her bed. Judy's bed was a large canopy bed with light blue mattresses & matching bedsheets & pillows, large yellow curtains (with golden draw-tassels) on all four sides (attached to the black canopy), blue blankets, white linens, a warm, fuzzy blue blanket, & gray mahogany bedposts (with a headboard of the same color & material). Anyway, Oscar told Judy, "Now, we've got to make a plan to get that fox to kiss you." She opened the curtains and bounced a little before settling back into the large pillow on the left side of the canopy bed and crawled under the covers. "Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best." said Oscar. Judy lay in her bed. It was very comfy and warm. It was a nice place for her to sleep for the night. "You're gonna bat your eyes - like this," Oscar went on, as he batted his eyes and puckered his lips. "You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." But by now, he realized that Judy was already fast asleep. Oscar shook his head and smiled. "Hm." He blew out the candle on the bed side table. He hopped onto one of Judy's pillows, closed the curtains, and before falling asleep himself, he said, "You are hopeless, child. You know that?" He yawned and closed his eyes as Judy covered him up with her blue blanket. "Completely hopeless!" And with that, Judy and Oscar both fell asleep for the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs Category:Tyson1993